


will you marry me?

by excuseyoupeasant



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a Tumblr Post, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Lowercase, M/M, Marriage Proposal, bc i’m a lazy bitch who wrote this in study hall on her phone, bc two teenagers getting married is kind of odd oof, honestly i’ll put literally anything out for hyunsung bc it needs more content oof, i’m reeeaaaalllyyy bad at this, literally there’s SO FUCKING MUCH, so much dialogue and so much laughing i have gone through HELL, these two are so in love, this was poorly written i apologize akfjskkf, very shittily written but i’m gonna put this out anyway, we don’t proofread in this house WE DIE LIKE WARRIORS, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseyoupeasant/pseuds/excuseyoupeasant
Summary: hyunjin and jisung stage marriage proposals at almost every restaurant they go to, but this time jisung is proposing for real and hyunjin thinks it’s just their same old act





	will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> once again i literally wrote this on my phone extremely hastily in study hall and did not proofread whatsoever so there are more than likely multiple mistakes throughout and there is absolutely no way to fix them bc i’m a lazy bitch so i’m sorry about those rip

“we’re definitely going to hell for this,” joked hyunjin after he hostess had led them to their table.

“oh, no doubt about it,” jisung replied as hyunjin looked over his own menu. “but hey, free dessert, right?”

“yep, totally worth it.” hyunjin bit back a smile as he peered at his boyfriend across the table. “what do you think they’ll give us?”

“i mean, most of the places have given us cake,” said jisung. “i really hope this one has creme brûlée like that five star place with the homemade steak sauce. that was really good.” his hand instinctively reached into his pocket and his fingers wrapped around the small velvet box.

“ugh, yes, we definitely need to go back there literally just for the creme brûlée,” hyunjin claimed. “you think they sell it by the truckload to take home?”

jisung laughed at his boyfriend’s probably joking question, but before he could answer, a waiter approached them with a skip in his step. “hello, how are y’all doing tonight?” he greeted, a cheery smile adorning his features.

“we’re alright!” jisung answered, just as cheerful.

“fantastic.” the waiter pulled his notepad from where it was secured between his arm and his body. he flipped to a new page and pulled a pen from his breast pocket, clicking it open. “my name is beomseok; i’ll be your server tonight. can i start you two off with any drinks?”

the couple ordered, and jisung even ordered an appetizer for the two of them. after that, they were left alone with the promise of their drinks being served to them soon. hyunjin busied himself with skimming over the desserts page. “oh, they actually do have creme brûlée here!” he announced, giddy though making sure to keep his voice down. “probably not gonna be as good as that other place, but i’ll settle for any creme brûlée just so long as i get some. do you think they’ll let us choose like that french place we proposed at?”

“maybe we can request the dessert if they give us some on the house,” mused jisung, flipping to the desserts page as well. “i really want some cheesecake, though.”

“well you can get your cheesecake and i’ll get the creme brûlée.” hyunjin hesitated a few moments before giggling. “man, i’ve said ‘creme brûlée’ so many times it doesn’t even sound like a real thing anymore”

the two waited some more, conversing about entree and dessert choices, until their server, beomseok, returned to them with two trays, one on each arm. on one rested the drinks the two had ordered and on the other laid the appetizer jisung had insisted on ordering. “here you go,” said beomseok. “now have you guys decided on what you’d like to eat?”

the couple gave their orders and they were left alone again. jisung for some reason couldn’t calm his thoughts. maybe because tonight he wouldn’t fake his proposal just for the free dessert. he was ready to spend forever with hyunjin, and he hoped hyunjin felt the same. but the thing was he didn’t even know what he was going to say when the time came.

“hey, are you alright?” hyunjin then asked, startling jisung from his thoughts. jisung gaped at him like a deer in headlights. “you’re all red.”

jisung swallowed hard and nodded, only then noticing the heat climbing his neck and face. “yeah, yep, i’m just fine,” he said with a short laugh, and he sounded just as nervous as he felt.

hyunjin cast a concerned frown. “are you sure? we can always go home now if you’re not feeling well. i don’t mind, really.”

jisung shook his head, making sure to send a warm  
smile hyunjin’s way. “i’m alright, i promise,” he assured. “just thinking a lot lately, you know?”

hyunjin waited a few moments before nodding. “okay, but if you start feeling sick you tell me and we’ll go right home,” he said, “okay?”

“i swear i’ll tell you if it gets to that,” promised jisung.

“good.”

the two sat there for a while longer while their food was prepared, conversing and laughing like any normal couple and jisung telling stupid jokes to try to ease his own nerves for the later events of that night. it definitely made him feel better to see hyunjin smiling and laughing at his objectively terrible sense of humor. jisung has always loved hyunjin’s laugh most, no matter how many times hyunjin insisted that his laugh was too ugly and obnoxious for anybody to tolerate.

however, that was all soon forgotten once the waiter had returned with three more trays, one in his right hand, and two more in the left. once he had set them down took hyunjin’s empty glass and set it onto the third tray, which he had smoothly slid down onto the palm of his hand, and he grabbed the full glass of the same drink from the tray and set it beside hyunjin’s plate. “enjoy,” he had said and the two thanked him. jisung quickly busied himself with digging into his food, not because he was hungry—in fact, he could barely eat a thing since he was so sick with nerves—but just to distract himself from his anxiety of actually proposing. if hyunjin noticed anything else off, he didn’t comment on it.

time passed by too quick and too slow at the same time, and soon their meals were finished. hyunjin was already getting up to leave after jisung had payed for the meal, evidently deciding on not getting dessert this time, but jisung stopped him with a gentle tug on the wrist. hyunjin halted in his tracks and glanced back at jisung, who was entirely flushed and no doubt looked as nervous as he felt. “what’s wrong?”

jisung swallowed hard, his hand reaching into his pocket again to grab ahold of the small box. “hyunjin,” he shakily started, “i love you so much, and you make me the happiest guy in the world. i always feel like a little kid again when i’m with you, in a good way, obviously. i really think you’re the one for me.” jisung paused when a faint glint of recognition showed in hyunjin’s eyes, and he glanced nervously at the people who had turned their heads to watch before continuing. “i think i’ve known that i want to spend the rest of my life with you since that new year’s party in college, when we were both first years. remember, we were dating for four months already and that was when you finally gathered up the courage to kiss me for the first time?”

“jisung?” hyunjin’s voice was hushed, almost like he was nervous, maybe even a little scared of what was coming next.

“um, what i’m basically trying to say is…” jisung lowered himself down onto one knee, and as soon as he was on the floor he felt a dozen sets of eyes on him. still, despite the heat making its way back up into his cheeks, jisung pulled the box from his pocket and opened it, revealing the ring to hyunjin. the latter’s eyes widened, and his hand pressed over his mouth. “hwang hyunjin,” he said, “will you marry me?”

tears immediately misted in hyunjin’s eyes, and jisung could see the wide smile broke out across his face even behind hyunjin’s hand, seemingly brightening the whole room. he then nodded after a few agonizingly slow moments. “yes,” he whispered, and jisung could not hold back a smile of his own. “yes!” that was all hyunjin could say, repeating “yes, yes, yes,” over again until jisung rose from his place and captured hyunjin’s lips with his own. kissing hyunjin was probably jisung’s favorite part about proposing to him over and over again. people applauded and cheered around them but jisung ignored them, pressing his forehead to hyunjin’s and took the ring from its place before taking hyunjin’s hand into his own and slipping the ring onto his slender finger. “i love you,” hyunjin whispered, the tears starting to slip out and down his cheeks.

“i love you too,” jisung murmured before kissing hyunjin again.

they would have stood there in each other’s arms longer, had it not been for a woman in the same black and brown uniform as every other waiter and waitress in the restaurant approaching their table with two styrofoam boxes. “congratulations,” she said when the two turned their heads to look at her. 

jisung and hyunjin thanked her simultaneously before they meandered out of the restaurant with what they assumed was their free dessert in a bag that jisung was carrying, hand in hand. jisung was overjoyed. he did if. he had actually proposed to hyunjin. and he got a positive response! he was honestly about to shed some of his own joyful tears himself.

once the pair were finally in their car, hyunjin wiped his tears away with a laugh. “i think that was one of our most emotional performances yet, if not the most,” he claimed, and jisung froze, his hand just getting ready to insert his key into the ignition. “nice touch, too, with the speech at the beginning. i don’t think you’ve used that one before. also the ring is new. i like it.”

jisung didn’t know what he was expecting. he and hyunjin have done this at almost every restaurant they’ve been to in order to get free dessert, where jisung would propose to hyunjin and hyunjin would accept more than happily. hyunjin had probably never even thought about actually marrying jisung. there was no doubt a twist of disappointment in his heart, but he figured that he could just tell hyunjin later. that or propose in a setting where they haven’t been staging it for months now. honestly jisung didn’t know why he didn’t think of it.

oh well. eventually the time may come. hyunjin was probably nowhere near as ready as he was to take this next step, even with how long they’ve been together.

jisung started the car and maneuvered it out of the parking lot, then out onto the road and headed home.

jisung had actually forgotten about his failed proposal by the time they were home, his mind quickly taken over instead by wondering just what that waitress had given them. he really hoped it was cheesecake. he had been craving some for probably a week now. he set the bag on the stove once he and hyunjin were inside and he pulled one of the boxes out. hyunjin peered over his shoulder as he lifted the lid, and jisung gave a whoop when he saw cheesecake. “god bless!” he cried, opening his hands to the ceiling, as if to thank some higher power, which was probably what he had meant to be doing.

“jesus, you get way too excited over cheesecake,” said hyunjin with a snicker.

jisung spun around and wrinkled his nose at hyunjin. “cheesecake is a blessing to this world,” he claimed, playfully poking his boyfriend in the chest. “excuse you.”

“um, clearly brownies are better,” hyunjin joked, setting his hands on his hips. “i’m sorry you’ve been subjected to such ignorance in your life.”

the pair squinted at each other, before hyunjin couldn’t hold back his laughter and his arms hooked over jisung’s shoulders. “i love you,” sighed hyunjin, grinning widely.

“i love you more,” claimed jisung, his resting on hyunjin’s waist.

“but no?” hyunjin tilted his head with a laugh. “you cannot? i love you the most?”

“but yes i can?” jisung followed the movement with a smirk.

“how so then?”

“because i said so.”

hyunjin laughed, his head falling forward. “i can’t argue with that logic, now can i?” he said when he lifted his head to gaze at jisung again.

“no you can’t.” jisung spun hyunjin around and wrapped his arms around his waist again, his hands locking together over hyunjin’s tummy, and hyunjin’s hands found their way to jisung’s, resting over them as if to keep him from letting go, though there was barely any pressure keeping him there. jisung rested his chin on hyunjin’s shoulder from behind and hyunjin let his eyes close, focusing only on jisung holding him as the pair started to sway side to side, almost like they were dancing to music only they could hear.

they stood there like that for a while, just content in each other’s arms, swaying back and forth to their own song. but then jisung’s eyes caught on the ring still adorning hyunjin’s hand, and he quickly remembered how hyunjin had brushed off his proposal as their usual act and his plan to tell him that he meant it once they were alone. “hey, hyunjin?” hyunjin only hummed in response. “would now be a bad time to tell you that i was actually meant that proposal in the restaurant?”

hyunjin’s eyes snapped open and his gaze flew down to the ring that faintly glinted when it caught the light from the lamps in their home. “what?”

jisung cringed at hyunjin’s reaction. “yeah,” he said. “you can say no if you want now, though, i guess now that you know.”

hyunjin shook his head and pride himself from jisung’s hold so he could face him. “how come you didn’t tell me when you actually did it?” he questioned. “or at least in the car when i actually said something about it?”

“because i forgot to?”

hyunjin narrowed his eyes at him.

“no, literally, i started thinking about dessert and i genuinely forgot about it.”

a few more seconds of silence passed before the shocked and slightly irritated expression was wiped clean off of hyunjin’s face, replaced instead by an exasperated smile as he stepped forward to hug jisung with a laugh. “you’re so stupid,” he teased.

the younger returned the embrace, though he was definitely confused about the different signals hyunjin was sending him. “so is this a yes or a no? or should i propose again?”

hyunjin snickered and pulled away enough so that he could see jisung, and he cupped the latter’s face in his hands. “i want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he said. “i’ve wanted it for so long and i was actually planning on proposing this weekend.”

jisung gave an incredulous laugh. “you’re kidding.”

hyunjin shook his head. “i was going to make it a scavenger hunt around our favorite parts of the city and when it led you back home the question would be written down on a paper on the counter. cliche, probably, but it was the best i could think of because i knew i most likely would be too scared to actually ask you out loud.”

“oh my god, i love you.” jisung kissed hyunjin again, slow and very sweet, and their foreheads pressed together once more. “so does this mean we’re getting married?”

hyunjin beamed. “yes, we’re getting married ” he breathed, holding jisung even tighter as he buried his face in jisung’s shoulder. “holy shit, it feels so good finally saying that out loud.”

jisung’s heart fluttered in his chest. he kind of did it. he sort of proposed to hyunjin and hyunjin most definitely said yes. and he meant it this time! jisung felt like he was about to cry with how happy he was, and his face hurt from smiling so much.

“i love you so much, you know that?”

“yeah, i do. i love you more though.”

“no fair!”

**Author's Note:**

> once again i am VERY SORRY about any mistakes there are and i’m sorry if you weren’t able to get into it as much as you wanted to oof i literally wrote this in ninety minutes on my phone


End file.
